Without Knowing
by Sweet Ally
Summary: El amor no siempre nace entre las personas indicadas. Aceptarlo en uno de los retos más difíciles. Salir adelante con esa relación... no es algo muy fácil tampoco".
1. No lo vuelvas a hacer

**Without knowing **

El amor no siempre nace entre las personas indicadas. Aceptarlo en uno de los retos más difíciles. Salir adelante con esa relación... no es algo muy fácil tampoco.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia… es mía. Disfrútenla. 

**Capítulo 1: No lo vuelvas a hacer.**

Era 1° de septiembre y la estación King's Cross se encontraba abarrotada de gente. Más de la que normalmente habría en otros días.

Mucha de esa gente desaparecía mágicamente en el espacio que había entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Eran los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y los padres de éstos, que se disponían a partir en el Expreso a Hogwarts para reanudar sus actividades escolares.

Entre toda esa muchedumbre se encontraba Hermione Granger, una joven de 16 años cerca de cumplir los 17, cuyos ojos color miel y su cabello castaño, aunque no del todo ordenado, cayendo sobre su espalda en forma de rizos, junto con figura esbelta, la hacían bastante atractiva, sin olvidar que poseía una inteligencia que todos envidiaban y admiraban a la vez. Junto a ella estaba Harry Potter, también conocido como 'el-niño-que-vivió', el que poseía una cicatriz que era la marca que le había dejado el ya derrotado Lord Voldemort muchos años atrás, una de las tantas veces que lo había intentado matar. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban, hoy, más resplandecientes que nunca, había ansiado con toda su alma abandonar la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, cada verano que pasaba se le hacía más y más insoportable. Y también Ronald Weasley, un pelirrojo de ojos azules, de buena complexión física y con graciosas pecas en su rostro que lo hacían parecer más inocente de lo que era en realidad, estaba allí.

Hay que admitir que él y Harry, con su cabello color azabache, que a pesar de sus muchos intentos de arreglarlo permanecía desordenado, y sus refulgentes ojos color esmeralda, eran realmente apuestos. Con el tiempo habían cambiado muchísimo su físico. A Harry si bien el Quidditch le había hecho muy bien, puesto que realizaba un entrenamiento muy duro, y tenía ahora un cuerpo flexible y bien formado, seguía siendo delgaducho como siempre.

Ron, en cambio, seguía tan alto como siempre, pero con un cuerpo ya no de niño, sino de adolescente próximo a ser adulto.

Se puede decir, también, que el carácter de los dos había cambiado mucho. Harry había aprendido a controlar más su temperamento, Ron había madurado más y había dejado de tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera, como acostumbraba a hacerlo, aunque aun seguía siendo explosivo y reaccionaba mal en algunos casos, sobretodo cuando alguien hablaba en su presencia de Malfoy. En momentos como ese la furia afloraba de él.

Hermione… bueno de ella no se puede decir casi nada. Siempre fue una chica responsable de sus actos y esa virtud, aunque a veces un poco exagerada, no había menguado con el tiempo.

A través de los años, los tres, habían logrado gestar una gran amistad, a pesar de haber tenido muchas peleas y discusiones. Juntos formaban el conocido Trío de Oro de Hogwarts. Y éste sería el último año que ellos cursarían allí…

o§o§o

— Harry, querido... ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó con dulzura la Señora Weasley, madre de Ron, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, casi asfixiándolo.

— Bien, muchas gracias. —Respondió Harry como pudo, luego de haberse separado de la mamá de Ron, gracias a la salvadora intervención de su amiga que había proferido un "Señora Weasley", a lo cual la aludida se dio vuelta, para mirar a la chica.

— ¿Sí, querida?

— Eh... —Dijo Hermione tratando de ganar tiempo, pues la había llamado sin razón alguna—. Ah, sí. ¿Se enteró de las últimas noticias que se publicaron en El Profeta Diario?

Molly meditó por unos segundos para luego contestarle:

— Pues no, pero no creo que hayan publicado noticias importantes... ¿Por qué?. ¿Necesitabas saber algo?

— Este... no, no, sólo preguntaba por curiosidad.

— Madre¿en dónde está Ginny? —Preguntó repentinamente Ron mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana al igual que lo hacían Harry y Hermione.

— Ya viene, hijo, ya viene. —Respondió distraída la Señora Weasley.

— Bueno, pero que se apure que ya son las 10, 50 y el tren está por partir. —Informó Hermione, mientras consultaba el reloj de pulsera.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban reunidos todos, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny, listos para partir...

o§o§o

Una vez que subieron al Expreso, pudieron, al fin, entablar una conversación más amena. Mientras permanecieron en Andén había mucho ruido y distracciones que no permitieron que hablaran mucho.

— ¡Vamos Hermione!. ¡No digas que no estás orgullosa de ser Premio Anual! —Exclamó sorprendido Harry.

— Claro que lo estoy. —Respondió molesta Hermione—. Me lo gané en buena ley. Estudié hasta más no poder y me saqué muy buenas notas. Puedo decir que estoy sumamente orgullosa de haber sido nombrada Premio Anual. Es una forma de demostrar que los 'impuros' podemos ser mejores que los hijos de magos de renombre y los sangre limpia.

— ¿Entonces?. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —Inquirió Ron, llevándose a la boca una rana de chocolate.

— Imagínate, de ahora en más viviré en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales.

Ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando, sin entender qué era lo que había de malo en ello.

—Si no me equivoco —Prosiguió la chica, haciendo caso omiso a la cara de sus amigos—... ¡el otro Premio Anual es Draco Malfoy!

Ahora la cara de Harry y Ron expresaban asombro y algo de enojo.

— Ahora sí te comprendo. ¿Quién no estaría de mal humor si se enterara que su compañero de Sala es ese estúpido de Malfoy? —Dijo Ron con cara de asco, escupiendo, literalmente, las palabras.

— Sí que tienes suerte Hermione. —Bromeó Harry e iba a seguir hablando pero la cara de enojo de la chica lo hizo callarse. Definitivamente su amiga estaba de muy mal humor.

— No sé qué pudieron ver en él —Siguió hablando enfadada la castaña—. No creo que cumpla los requisitos para ser Premio Anual. Éste premio se lo dan al mejor alumno, y pienso que Malfoy está lejos de serlo. Además para nombrarlo se tiene en cuenta el rendimiento escolar y la responsabilidad —Se detuvo un momento para una respirar profundamente y reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho. Estaba segura que algunas cosas no eran ciertas y que sin darse cuenta, en su momento de enojo, estaba presumiendo que ella era todo eso que supuestamente Draco no era—. Está bien, lo admito, Malfoy es buen alumno... Pero aún así es detestable tenerlo como compañero de Torre.

— ¿Estás segura de que él es el otro Premio Anual? —Preguntó Harry con tacto, sabiendo que en ese momento cualquier tipo de pregunta la haría enfadar—. Quizás estás confundida y te alteras sin razón.

— Sí, es él. —Confirmó Hermione de mala gana—. Lo peor de todo es que estoy segura de que ahora será mucho más difícil para mí. No solo podrá molestarme cuando nos encontremos en algún pasillo, una clase o lo que sea, sino que también lo hará en la sala común, cuando me encuentre sola y seguro se va a aprovechar muy, pero muy bien de eso.

— No te preocupes Hermione… Si esa basura te hace algo, dímelo a mí o a Harry, que nosotros ajustaremos cuentas. —Dijo Ron con los puños apretados.

— Muchas gracias, Ron. —Respondió, aunque enseguida añadió—: pero prefiero decírselo al Director.

— Has como quieras. —Le contestó molesto, pues él quería a toda costa encontrar una excusa para golpear a Malfoy.

— Bueno chicos. —Intervino Harry, advirtiendo una pelea—. Creo que se tienen que ir, como Prefectos deben cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Les aconsejo que se vayan a reunir con los demás.

— Sí... ¡es cierto! —Respondió con cierta preocupación Hermione, mientras miraba su reloj—. Me había olvidado por completo. ¡Anda Ron, vamos al vagón de los Prefectos!

Sorpresivamente el chico se vio arrastrado de la manga y solo atinó a decir "nos vemos Harry", para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Hermione y Ron corrieron todo el camino, y cuando llegaron a su destino estaban exhaustos y respiraban con dificultad.

Tuvieron una bienvenida no muy agradable.

— Llegan tarde —Informó Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones, cuyo pelo negro continuaba siendo tan grasoso como antes y su carácter aún más desagradable. "Viejo amargado" pensó Ron.

— Lo siento. —Respondió avergonzada Hermione.

— Son 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Declaró lentamente Snape, saboreando cada palabra.

— ¡Pero…! —Ron iba a quejarse, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

— ¿Iba a decir algo, señor Weasley? —Inquirió el Profesor, con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

— Nada.

— Claro¿qué iba a decir usted, si su cerebro no puedo procesar más de dos palabras? —Dijo el Profesor con maldad. Ron le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, pero se abstuvo a decir nada—. ¿Ve? Tengo razón, no es capaz de reaccionar. Es un bueno para nada.

— Déjalo Ron —Susurró Hermione al oído del amigo—. No tiene caso que le discutas, siempre buscará la forma de hacernos pasar un mal trago.

"Ese maldito, juro que me las pagará. Infeliz." Pensaba Ron mientras que su cara reflejaba odio y furia contenida.

Snape parecía disfrutar enormemente de la escena. En su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa sarcástica. Evidentemente le gustaba humillar a los Gryffindors. Luego miró pensativamente a todos los prefectos que se encontraban allí y, sin prestar atención a las miradas asesinas de los Prefectos, a excepción de los de Slytherin los cuales se sentían felices de estar con Snape en ese momento, dijo:

— Harán las rondas en el siguiente orden: Ernie MacMillan y Pansy Parkinson; luego Ronald Weasley —al pronunciar este último nombre su cara se contorsionó en lo que parecía ser una mueca de desprecio—, y Hannah Abbott; Después Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger…

Cuando Hermione escuchó esto, dejó de prestar atención a lo que continuó diciendo el Profesor de Pociones. Un sentimiento de amargura y rabia la embargaban.

Odiaba con toda su alma a Malfoy, y lo que menos quería era tener que hacer rondas con él, por más que el tren estuviese concurridísimo de gente y que al Slytherin no se le ocurriría hacerle nada en presencia de otros, corriendo el riesgo de ser sancionado.

— Bien, eso es todo. —Finalizó Severus—. A su trabajo.

Dicho esto se retiró lentamente dejando a los prefectos solos.

Todos empezaron a retirarse hacia diferentes lados, con distintas excusas para hacerlo, hasta quedar solamente Hermione, Ron y Draco, quien, extrañamente, se encontraba silencioso y no había pronunciado ningún comentario despectivo hacia los Gryffindors hasta el momento.

Hermione se había acomodado en un asiento y revisaba unos de sus libros, mientras Ron la esperaba, vigilando de vez en cuando los movimientos de Draco.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanta insistencia? —Interrogó Ron.

— Nada importante. —Levantó la mirada y observó a su compañero, pudiendo notar la impaciencia que éste tenía por irse—. Ya nos vamos Ron, ya nos vamos.

— Está bien, sólo trata de no demorar mucho. —Apremió Ron.

Al cabo de un rato...

— Ron. —Llamó Luna Lovegood, una alumna de Ravenclaw que había ingresado al colegio hacía ya dos años.

— ¿Sí?

— Ven un momento que tu hermana quiere hablar contigo

— Dile que luego iré, después de haber acompañado a Hermione hasta el compartimiento de Harry —Respondió.

Luna esperaba impaciente en el marco de la puerta. Rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta haciendo el amague de irse pero se detuvo cuando Hermione habló:

— Ve Ron, revisaré unas cosas en mis libros y me voy, no te preocupes —Le dijo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó dudoso Ron—. No hay necesidad de que lo revises aquí. Mira que Malfoy está… —Se calló para señalar al aludido con un movimiento de cabeza que le indicaba a la chica para que mirase al rincón del compartimiento.

— Ni siquiera te molestes buscar excusas para quedarte con tu noviecita, no le haré nada. —Siseó una voz fría desde el rincón que estaban mirando.

— Cállate, a ti nadie te habló. —Le contestó con rabia Ron.

— Déjalo Ron, y ve con tu hermana, que te necesita.

Luego de haber dudado unos momentos el Gryffindor aceptó irse no sin antes aconsejarle:

— Recuerda lo que te dije, no dudes en contármelo si te hace algo.

— Sí, Ron, lo haré…

— Ten cuidado sucia rata. —Amenazó al Slytherin, y luego se desapareció rápidamente por la puerta, acompañado de Luna.

Hermione lo miró irse, y luego se enfrascó nuevamente en su lectura. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

— Te odio.

— ¿Uhm?. ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó sorprendida, el comentario la había tomado desprevenida.

— Que te odio —Repitió el chico.

— Ah. —Respondió sin darle importancia—. Eso, no es nada nuevo para mí, puesto que yo siento lo mismo por ti…ODIO —Luego agregó concienzudamente—: Y creo que ni siquiera te mereces que sienta eso.

— Eres extremadamente repulsiva. —Siseó con desprecio Draco—. No puedo creer que exista gente parecida a ti. Cómo han de ser tus padres para tener un engendro como tu. Es increíble. Eres una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica y debes serlo para tus padres también. Los compadezco por lo que son, y por lo que eres.

La situación ya estaba exasperando a Hermione.

— Ay, Malfoy... Te comprendo... Debes sentirte tan mal que buscas una forma de desahogo... Tengo una pregunta ¿Es desagradable tener a tus padres en la Prisión de Azkaban, por ser mortífagos? —Al terminar de decir la frase, se cubrió la boca con la mano. No había querido que esas palabras humillantes salieran de su boca, por más que lo odiara. Ella no era como Malfoy, ella no utilizaba los puntos débiles de la gente para hacerla sufrir. ¿O sí?

— Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas —Le respondió él con voz ronca.

Y una vez más, cegada por el odio le dijo de modo hiriente:

— Claro que no lo sé. Jamás viví una situación tan vergonzosa…De todos modos, no quiero perder más tiempo contigo. Me voy. —E hizo el amague de darse vuelta, pero no pudo. Una mano había tomado con fuerza su brazo.

— ¡Quieres soltarme! —Gritó indignada.

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso, sino que le apretó más el brazo, haciéndole doler y la empujó contra la pared, quedando arrinconada.

— Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hablar de eso —Advirtió peligrosamente—. Ya me tienes cansado, sabelotodo.

— Deja…deja de molestarme —Dijo demostrando nerviosismo, pues toda la valentía que antes tenía, se había esfumado. Luego intentó inútilmente zafarse de la mano que la aprisionaba.

— No vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo. —Espetó Draco, y la soltó.

Malfoy se alejó lentamente de ella y le dijo:

— No te olvides de la ronda. —Y se fue.

Hermione estaba en un principio estática, no había reaccionado, pero luego puso totalmente furiosa. ¿Quién se creía él para tratarla así, y luego decirle como si nada 'no te olvides de la ronda'?

Repentinamente salió en pos de Draco. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, lo tomó de un hombro y lo dio vuelta bruscamente. El rubio sorprendido exclamó:

— ¿Qué demo-…? —Comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Una mano se había estampado sobre su mejilla izquierda dejándole una marca rojiza. La misma mano que cuatro años antes le había dado una cachetada, exactamente en el mismo lugar del rostro, en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Malfoy se tocó el pómulo con la mano, la miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y le gritó enojado:

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— No vuelvas amenazarme, desagradable hurón. —Dijo Hermione sin rodeos. Luego se dio vuelta lentamente para irse al vagón de los Prefectos no sin antes recordarle burlonamente:

— No te olvides de la ronda.

Draco Malfoy aún no podía salir de su asombro. Ya era la segunda vez en su vida que la mugrosa sangre sucia lo golpeaba y se iba sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La primera vez porque estaba acompañada y ahora porque no había reaccionado a tiempo.

Decidió que hasta llegar a Hogwarts, le perdonaría su falta de respeto. Pero luego, en el colegio, le haría pagar caro su insolencia. Mientras tanto… actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado.

o§o§o

Hermione caminaba rápidamente, y no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien la había estado llamando insistentemente durante buen rato.

— ¡Hermione! Demonios… ¡Hermione, te estoy llamando! —Dijo un chico algo enojado.

— ¿El qué? —Al fin había reaccionado.

— ¿Qué te sucede?. ¿No te diste cuenta que te llamaba?

— No, lo siento. —Se disculpó—. ¿Qué necesitas?

— Nada, simplemente te estaba buscando. Ya es tu turno para hacer la ronda —Le respondió Ernie MacMillan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó asombrada—. ¡Pero si es el turno de Ron y Hannah!

— Sí, pero no se por qué fueron llamados por la Profesora Sprout. Los necesitaba para algo.

— Está bien. —Respondió quedamente—. Si no queda otra…

El Prefecto notó que en la voz de la chica había un dejo de amargura pero no intentó sacarle nada de lo que le pasaba porque no había intimado demasiado con ella.

— Adiós, Hermione —Le dijo Ernie—. Malfoy se encuentra esperándote en el compartimiento.

— Sí, adiós.

Y partió lentamente a encontrarse con el Slytherin. En su camino se encontró con Harry, que al verla se preocupó de sobremanera por el aspecto desaliñado y apagado que tenía su amiga.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Nada —Dijo con voz cansina. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, y se masajeó las mejillas—. Solo que tuve un enfrentamiento con Malfoy… Me sacó de las casillas Harry, e hice y dije cosas que no debí hacer ni decir.

— ¿Como qué…? —Preguntó despacio Harry. Sabía que tenía que ser algo grave para que Hermione dijera eso.

— Como golpearlo delante de todos… Como amenazarlo… —Respondió, mirándose las manos.

— Esto es alarmante…

— Sí, y no sé cómo reaccionará Malfoy… No creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Y por desgracia… —Continuó diciendo—, ahora tengo que ir a hacer ronda con él.

— ¡Uf! —Bufó Harry—. De todos modos, es demasiado cobarde para hacerte algo delante de todos…

— Sí, puede ser… No lo sé… Pero ahora me voy Harry. —Sonrió—. Nos vemos luego.

Y volvió a retomar el camino, para encontrarse con el Prefecto y Premio Anual de Slytherin…

o§o§o

Draco esperaba impacientemente a que la Gryffindor llegara. Ya se estaba demorando mucho y eso le molestaba.

"Esa infeliz…me las va a pagar…" Pensaba Draco—. "Veamos… ¿Qué puedo hacerle? Tiene que ser algo que la humille mucho, muchísimo, para que ya no le queden ganas de burlarse de mí. Mmm… ¿Qué puede ser?" El Slytherin apoyó los codos sobre la rodilla, y recostó su cabeza en las manos. Tenía el semblante pensativo y en su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Parecía que ya estaba disfrutando de su posible venganza. Aunque luego de un tiempo...

— ¡No se me ocurre nada! —Exclamó furioso, alzando las manos en gesto de irritación, luego volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Repentinamente se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abría lentamente y por ella pasaba la grácil figura de Hermione.

La chica a pesar de que internamente se sentía nerviosa, porque no sabía qué le iba a hacer Draco, por fuera demostraba una valentía que realmente no existía.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, simplemente se miraban fijamente. Habían entablado un duelo de miradas en el cual uno de los dos tendría que ceder.

Y, para sorpresa de Hermione, quién pensaba que se sentía tan nerviosa que no podría resistirlo por mucho tiempo, fue Draco quien desvió la mirada.

Malfoy se acercó a ella, en actitud amenazadora, haciendo que Hermione caminara hacia atrás. Hasta que llegó un momento en el cual al no tener más lugar adonde ir, cayó sentada en uno de los asientos del tren.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Exigió ella.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Preguntó alzando levemente una de sus cejas—. Me debes una, y prometo cobrártela muy cara —Hizo una pequeña pausa, en la cual meditó unos instantes y luego añadió—: Pero no ahora, no me conviene... Tan solo espera, que mi venganza pronto llegará…Y no digas que no te advertí.

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices…Podría avisarle a McGonagall… y si algo me pasa, el principal sospechoso serías tú.

— No creo que alguien como tú le vaya con cuentos a los profesores… Me extraña de ti, sangre sucia, creí que eras más valiente y afrontarías las cosas. —Le dijo Draco con un ligero matiz de burla en su musical voz.

— ¡Vete al demonio…! —Chilló—. Solo quiero comenzar la ronda, cuanto más pronto mejor, y no verte más durante un buen tiempo. —Y con esto dio por finalizada la conversación.

o§o§o

Hermione y Draco realizaron la ronda sin ningún tipo de problemas. El Slytherin había elegido esperar, y ella decidió no prestarle más atención al chico rubio de penetrantes y fríos ojos grises. Cualquier cosa que tuvieran que solucionar, lo harían sin nadie como testigo. Draco porque no quería arriesgarse a una sanción y Hermione decidió que en algún momento haría que él le pagara por todas de juntas, porque poseía la valentía y decisión que caracterizaba a todo buen Gryffindor. Pero no, ahora no lo haría pues tampoco pretendía arruinar su reputación de chica modelo que nunca daba problemas.

o§o§o

El viaje en tren finalizó. La noche había caído envolviendo todo en una espesa oscuridad. Sólo se oían los murmullos apagados de los alumnos.

Los chicos de primer grado eran guiados por Rubeus Hagrid, el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts y actual profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, un semi-gigante que sentía gran afecto por Harry, Ron y Hermione, hacia las carrozas que los llevarían al colegio.

De más está decir que los restantes alumnos ya se conocían de memoria los procedimientos, así que no era preciso que fuesen guiados, simplemente se dirigieron a las carrozas y las abordaron sin necesidad de ayuda. A excepción de tres individuos que se retrasaron adrede.

— ¡Los de Primero! —Llamó con voz potente el Guardián—. ¡Acérquense todos! Tenemos que subirnos a estos botes. Síganme a mí.

— ¿Hagrid? —Preguntó una voz que al semi-gigante ya le era sumamente familiar.

— ¿Harry? —Se volteó y esperaba encontrarse con él, pero le costó trabajo reconocerlo. A su lado divisó a dos personas más que se la hacían muy familiares, pero que la oscuridad no permitía reconocer, y solo atinó a preguntar con el semblante confuso—¿Hermione¿Ron?

— ¡Claro!. ¿Quienes más? —Contestó alegre Ron, mientras le daba una fuerte palmada a Hagrid, que a éste último le resultó como una caricia.

— ¡Muchachos! —Exclamó feliz y los abrazó efusivamente—. Cómo han cambiado...- se detuvo un momento, se rascó la barbilla pensativo y dijo—: Bueno, chicos, el deber me llama, tengo que guiar a estos despistados —A los cuales señaló ladeando apenas la cabeza—. Pero luego hablamos.

— Adiós, Hagrid. —Se despidieron los tres.

Luego Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron, mientras charlaban animadamente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en cada uno de ellos, a la carroza que los guiaría al comienzo de un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...

**Fin del Primer Capítulo

* * *

**

**Notas de la humilde y feliz autora:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, de ustedes depende que lo siga.

Es que se necesita inspiración para escribir y si me dejan review la inspiración se va hasta las nubes y las cosas salen más fácil (¡Espero que hayan entendido!)

Otro punto que quería aclarar... No estoy muy segura de dónde termina de hacer el viaje el tren. Así que me decidí por lo mas fácil y lo dejé que pare en Hogsmeade... espero no haberlos confundido con eso ni nada... Sólo que no sabía bien...

Y otra cosa más, perdón por la falta de tildes, me olvido... Además no tengo el Word para corregirlas y me da fiaca. Así que mil disculpas...

Bueno, ahora sí, me despido... ¡Dejen Reviews!

—(•·÷§weët-Ållÿ÷·•)—


	2. Lo necesitaba

-- Without knowing --

By § W € € T Å £ £ ¥

El amor no siempre nace entre las personas indicadas. Aceptarlo en uno de los retos más difíciles. Salir adelante con esa relación... no es algo muy fácil tampoco.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia... es mía. Disfrútenla.

Capitulo 2: Lo necesitaba.

Al llegar los terrenos de Hogwarts, se dirigieron sin prisa hacia el castillo. Hagrid golpeó las puertas y las abrió, como ya era costumbre, McGonagall, quien se hizo cargo de los alumnos más pequeños. Los más grandes se dirigieron al Gran Hall y allí esperaron a que diera comienzo la Ceremonia.

Pronto la puerta del Gran Hall volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a los nuevos alumnos... La selección pasó lentamente. Hubo más elegidos para Gryffindor que para ninguna otra casa y las Serpientes estaban irritados por eso. Cada tanto se escuchaban las vivas de las Casas que recibían nuevos alumnos, en ese momento los estudiantes más antiguos aprovechaban para hablar entre ellos y criticar, sobre todo los de Slytherin:

- Seguro que son todos unos sangre sucias - comentaban por lo bajo algunos - por eso no vinieron tantos a nuestra Casa... que inmundicia... estamos plagados de impuros... si tan solo ya -sabes-quien estuviese vivo... ¡Maldito Potter!

Otros, de mentes menos retorcidas, rememoraban su primer año en Hogwarts y sollozaban silenciosamente pensando que esa sería la última vez que presenciarían una selección...

Aún no habían tenido la primer clase y ya estaban llorando porque sabían que extrañarían muchísimo a su colegio cuando terminasen.

-Queridos alumnos míos - comenzó a hablar Dumbledore después de concluida la selección- Hemos vividos tiempos difíciles - lanzó una mirada significativa a Harry, Ron y Hermione- pero nos hemos recuperado. Lord Voldemort ha sido destruido para siempre. Ya no hay nada que temer. Algunos deben dejar los viejos prejuicios y aceptar que somos todos iguales, que no hay diferencias de sangre, nombre, ni posición social...- mirada significativa a los Slytherins que tan solo giraron las caras y bufaron por lo bajo - Espero que éste año sea el mejor para todos los chicos que terminan, y que sea el mejor comienzo para los que recién ingresan. No sé si debo recordar que el Bosque Prohibido, sigue estando prohibido... – una de sus típicas sonrisas iluminó su rostro - aunque en el tema de horarios nos hemos puestos más flexibles. Pero solo pueden salir en caso necesario. Aquellos que salgan para gastar una broma o algo que no sea "correcto", tendrán su merecido castigo...Bien, no quiero hacer demasiado extensa la Ceremonia así que mejor me callo - se sentó en su silla - ¡A comer se ha dicho! - concluyó el Director, acto seguido chasqueó los dedos y las mesas se llenaron de exquisitas y variadas comidas.

Estaban todos comiendo ya, cuando fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por Albus, el cual, al ver la figura de un hombre sentarse en la mesa de los Profesores tratando de no llamar la atención, informó:

-Lo olvidaba... me complace anunciar que tendremos nuevamente entre nosotros al Profesor Remus Lupin, dando la materia Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- terminó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro a diferencia de algún que otro Profesor que miraba con odio a Licántropo.

Sonoros y cálidos aplausos se escucharon en el Hall.

La mesa de Gryffindor levantó la mirada y casi saltó de alegría al ver a su querido Profesor Lupin. No había ningún otro Profesor tan competente, ni tan querido, como Remus, que hubiese pasado alguna vez por el cargo de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pasado el momento de euforia todos volvieron a sus respectivos platos. Ron engullía la comida con muchas ganas, como todo el tiempo solía hacer, al igual que Harry, mientras que Hermione jugaba como ausente con el tenedor, sin probar bocado aún. Ni la noticia de que Remus volvía había logrado cambiarle la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? - preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba para servirse una copa de zumo de calabaza- ¿otra vez lo mismo?

- Ajá - contestó sin ganas la prefecta, sin levantar siquiera la mirada.

-Olvídalo... no le des más vueltas al asunto - aconsejó Harry.

- Lo haré Harry, o al menos lo intentaré - concluyó.

Más tarde, todos se retiraron algo cansados, pero felices, contándoles a sus amigos las cosas que habían hecho en sus vacaciones, enterándose de las últimas chismerías, etc., etc. Aunque no todos estaban deseosos de afrontar nuevamente las clases.

El trío, compuesto por Hermione, Ron y Harry, (los dos primeros Prefectos) se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor, guiando a los más pequeños. Una vez que llegaron al destino deseado se despidieron: "Hasta luego, chicos"- había dicho Hermione y sus amigos le contestaron: "Adiós, nos veremos mañana en clase", para luego desaparecer por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda, tras haber dicho la debida contraseña.

Por otro lado, la Prefecta de Gryffindor caminaba con paso apurado hacia la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Cuanto más antes llegara, menos posibilidades de cruzarse con el hurón tenía. Aunque se había retrasado considerablemente al ayudar a Ron con los de Primero.

Llegó al Cuadro de los Caballeros Errantes y dijo la contraseña: " Ilunpea Argitzen " y el cuadro se abrió dejándole libre el paso.

Al entrar observó estupefacta la Sala. Era bastante amplia, adornada con antiquísimos muebles de buen estilo. Las paredes dejaban ver que estaban hechas de piedra, dándole un estilo rústico. En el centro de la habitación había una mediana mesa rectangular rodeada de almohadones para sentarse y debajo de ella una alfombra roja con motas amarillas.

En una de las esquinas había una chimenea y alrededor de ella estaban ubicados tres sillones; dos de una plaza y uno de dos plazas y otra mullida y cálida alfombra, en este caso, verde con plateado.

Luego en la pared de la puerta de entrada estaban los escritorios, eran dos, y cerca de ahí había una biblioteca provista de muchísimos libros, de todas formas e índoles.

Después había otra puerta más. Al entrar por ahí lo primero que se veía era la entrada al baño. También allí te encontrabas con dos caminos a seguir; uno era el de la habitación de Hermione, el otro del cuarto de Draco. Las habitaciones eran continuas, sin embargo para ir a cada de una de ellas había que tomar un camino diferente ya que adelante estaba el baño que separaba las puertas. (Estaba el pasillo, el baño y otro pasillo, todos ellos paralelos) La puerta del baño era una sola y no se podía ingresar desde las habitaciones. (N/A: no es muy entendible... pero bueno T.T)

La Sala se encontraba en la semi penumbra y solo se escuchaba el incesante crepitar de las maderas al quemarse. Aún no habían sido prendidos los candelabros.

Hermione inspeccionó todo con minuciosidad desde la mesa rectangular hasta la Biblioteca, que fue lo que más le interesó y a lo que más atención le prestó. Cuando terminó de ver todo lo que quería se sentó delante de la chimenea durante un rato y al cabo de cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que el Prefecto de Slytherin aún no había llegado y todavía tenía oportunidad de irse a dormir sin tener que verle la cara de cínico prepotente y vanidoso. Así que agarró su capa, la cual se había sacado ni bien había entrado, y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones, la abrió y se encontró con que una espesa nube de vapor golpeaba su cara. Todas sus esperanzas se cayeron al piso, adelante de ella tenía a la persona que menos deseaba ver y era una situación bastante embarazosa. El chico se había envuelto en una toalla, dejando al descubierto su pálido pecho y aun permanecían algunas gotas de agua en su cuerpo, las cuales de vez en cuando caían al piso, mojándolo. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa mordaz. Por más que adelante de él tuviera a una sangre sucia, le encantaba sentirse observado y admirado.

-¿Qué miras, sangre sucia? ¿Te gusto?- rió con ironía Draco.

-Púdrete, Malfoy - le espetó groseramente la chica, tratando de no desviar su mirada de los ojos del chico hacia otras partes - Ni muerta gustaría de ti, imbécil.

-Tsk, tsk - chasqueó la lengua Draco - ¿Qué es esa agresividad por parte tuya, Granger?

-¡Me das asco, Malfoy! -gritó Hermione antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a su supuesta habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto pudo divisar un cartel de plata que, tallado con verde, decía: Draco Malfoy. "Demonios -pensó- ahora tengo que desandar el camino... mejor suerte no puedo tener".

Así que con actitud resignada retomó el camino de vuelta. Esa noche parecía que nadie se ocupaba de la luz, aún no estaban prendidas ni las velas, ni los candelabros, y había momentos en el que el pasillo se oscurecía bastante.

En un momento de esos cerró los ojos durante unos segundos... Y en esos escasos segundos pueden suceder muchas cosas.

De pronto se vio cayendo hacia el duro suelo, golpeándose un poco la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sintió un ligero peso sobre su cuerpo. Una persona... sintió que la humedad del otro empezaba a traspasarse a su camisa. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de quien era lo empujó bruscamente de encima suyo.

- ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué haces aquí? - gritó furiosa.

Draco alzó las cejas y le contestó, reprimiendo una carcajada:

- Voy a mi habitación, sangre sucia- Hermione abrió grande los ojos acordándose de que había tomado el camino equivocado, y se llevó una mano a la frente, bajando la mirada - ¿qué creías que estaba haciendo? ¿Siguiéndote a ti? - lanzó una genuina risa.

- Olvídalo, déjame pasar - dijo al ver que el rubio no se quitaba de su camino.

- ¿y si no quiero? - murmuró maliciosamente.

- Vas a querer - le dijo, y acto seguido salió caminando, esquivando con agilidad a Draco, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Y así, con paso rápido, se alejó de la habitación del hurón, para dirigirse a la de ella.

Apenas llegó a la puerta, la abrió y se metió con prisa a su cuarto.

Estaba todo pintado de blanco, supuso que se lo dejarían adornar a su placer. La amplia cama adoselada estaba en el medio de la pared paralela a la puerta de entrada. Las sábanas eran de seda roja. Al lado de ella había una mesita de luz, de mediano tamaño, con un candelabro dorado y una vela roja, consumiéndose lentamente... oscilando insegura en un vaivén continúo la sombra de la llama en la pared.

Más allá había un ropero de roble encastrado a la pared, de tres puertas. Al abrirlo puedo notar que en una de ellas había un espejo de forma ovalada, el cual que tenía grabado en relieve una rosa, y también vio su figura reflejada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, el cabello más desordenado de lo habitual y la ropa algo desaliñada. Se reprochó mentalmente ser tan despistada, culpa de eso había vuelto a encontrarse con la presencia no deseada de Draco Malfoy...

Cerró de golpe la puerta y observó que a un lado estaba su baúl. Conjuró un hechizo y la ropa se guardó de forma ordenada en el ropero. Los libros que traía se acomodaron en una repisita pequeña y el cepillo de diente, peine y demás utensilios de higiene desaparecieron para luego aparecer en el baño, en un sector que era para ella solamente.

Todas las cosas estaban en su lugar. Ya se había relajado... ahora podía irse a dormir tranquilamente. No, mejor aún, tomaría un baño. Tomó unas prendas limpias y volvió a salir de su habitación para irse a asear al baño.

Todo el camino despejado, ni rastros de Malfoy por ninguna parte. Al llegar suspiró suavemente y abrió la puerta del baño. Era hermoso, muy similar al baño de Prefectos. En el aire aún perduraba el aroma que había dejado Malfoy. Era embriagante, un intenso olor a colonia de hombre. El ambiente estaba inundado, también, por una tenue nueve de vapor, que poco a poco iba disipándose. En una banquetita plateada que estaba al costado de la bañera, había una toalla, húmeda, de color verde botella, la tomó y aspiró el olor. Lo odio una vez más por ser tan irresistible.

o§o§o

Primer día de clase, algo movido por cierto. Empezar a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la vieja y olvidada rutina... levantarse temprano, vestirse para bajar al Hall, hacer alguna que otra tarea que no habían hecho antes, desayunar y, algunos, partir apurados a las clases...

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor dos chicos de séptimo curso, los cuales eran de esos que tenían que partir siempre apurados, se habían dormido y estaban por llegar tarde a clase...

-¡Ron! pásame la corbata - gruñó Harry mientras se ponía el pantalón saltando en un pie y se calzaba las zapatillas.

- Oh Harry, tómala tú, yo también llego tarde - contestó de mal talante su amigo, Harry le lanzó una mirada furibunda y no tuvo más remedio que alcanzarle la prenda.

-¡Demonios! Si hubiese estado aquí Hermione no estaríamos llegando tarde - dijo Harry con pena.

-Sí, lo sé - aceptó Ron - ¡pero date prisa!

- Lo haré - dijo Harry ya vestido mientras se iba corriendo hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda - pero te recomiendo que lo hagas tú - terminó de decir con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

- Humm - masculló Ron viendo alejarse a su amigo; luego terminó de vestirse y salió corriendo hacia el Aula de Transformaciones, que sería la primera materia que le impartirían ese día.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y unos pasillos antes de llegar al Aula, Ron encontró a Harry, a unos 25 metros de él.

- ¡Harry! - gritó entre jadeos, levantando una de sus manos en un vano intento de que su amigo lo viera, mientras que la otra la apoyaba en una de sus rodillas, pero Harry se encontraba de espaldas- ¡Espérame para que vayamos juntos! - gritó aún más fuerte.

El aludido se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo y esperó a que éste llegara.

- Vamos, no quiero que McGonagall me regañe el primer día. - dijo al tiempo que su amigo lo alcanzaba.

Y juntos se dirigieron a la clase aunque, por primera vez en casi 7 años, lo hicieron solos... ya no eran tres, eran dos.

o§o§o

- Muy bonito lo suyo, Weasley y Potter, tarde el primer día - les dijo Minerva con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, pero en su voz se notaba que sentía aprecio por aquellos dos muchachos que siempre andaban metidos en problemas. - Bueno, vamos ¿a qué esperan?- apremió - Siéntense allí - y les indicó dos puestos, al lado de Hermione.

Se encaminaron con rapidez a los asientos y una vez instalados allí...

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó feliz Harry, para acto seguido tirarse sobre ella y abrazarla con efusividad.

-¡Ay Harry! Como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos - bromeó Hermione, algo aturdida por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero divertida.

- No importa - declaró el pelirrojo con solemnidad poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho - querida Hermione, estar sin ti nos acarreará problemas tales como no hacer deberes, llegar tarde a clase etc., etc.

- ¡Ron! ¿Para eso me quieren allí? - preguntó dolida Hermione.

- Claro ¿para qué más? - dijo en tono bromista, pero al ver la tristeza reflejada en los hermosos ojos miel de su amiga añadió - sabes que no es cierto, sabes que te queremos mucho.

- Lo sabía - respondió mientras les sacaba, burlona, la lengua a su amigo - pero, de vez en cuando, es lindo saberlo.

- Humm... oportunista - bufó Ron al sentirse engañado de forma tan "vil".

Desde el escritorio eran observados por la Profesora, que había interrumpido su explicación al sentir algunos murmullos molestos.

- ¿Podrían dejar los saludos para otro momento? - preguntó McGonagall levantado ligeramente una de las cejas por encima del marco del lente - Están interrumpiendo la clase.

- Lo sentimos, Profesora - dijo Hermione actuando como vocero del grupito causante de la molestia de Minerva. Las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas de un ligero tinte rosado y sus amigos habían desviado la vista del frente y miraban al suelo... Repentinamente habían encontrado algo interesante en él.

- Espero no tener que volver a llamarlos al orden - informó con voz severa McGonagall - Bien, continuemos, estábamos hablando sobre como transformar una tortuga en alfiler, como les decía, es una transformación difícil de lograr, y requerirá mucho empeño por parte suya...

Harry, Ron y Hermione ligeramente cohibidos por el reto, prestaron atención a la clase el tiempo que quedaba de ella.

Al finalizar la clase, el trío tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes despedirse correctamente de la Profesora.

- Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, después de todo fue la primera clase - comentó alegre Harry al salir del Aula de Transformaciones.

Hermione asintió distraídamente y Ron por su parte decidió llevar la conversación por otro rumbo más interesante para ellos. Era más que obvio que hablaban de Quidditch o de Ajedrez, tema nada llamativo para la Gryffindor, además ella estaba tan ensimismada que cuando le preguntaban algo tan solo asentía con la cabeza, sin prestar atención a lo que le decían.

De esa forma, los chicos, seguidos por una ausente Hermione, caminaban alegremente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida:

- Vaya, me dieron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar... ¿por qué será? - dijo Harry en voz alta y clara mientras le lanzaba una mirada despectiva a un grupito de Slytherin que se acercaba a ellos con aire de superioridad, algo que le resultaba repugnante al Buscador.

- Tal vez porque viste tu reflejo en un espejo, Potter - respondió con voz fría uno de los jóvenes del grupo de los Slytherins, que se encontraba rodeado por sus amiguitos, quienes parecían actuar de "guardaespaldas".

- Oh... veo que ahora se dedican a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. - contestó con rabia Ron - Claro que eso no es nada raro, viniendo de asquerosas serpientes como ustedes

-Ay Weasley, te aconsejo que cierres tu boquita si quieres conservar todos tus dientes intactos... no creo que tu papá pueda pagarte un arreglo, así que escucha mi consejo por tu bien - amenazó con tranquilidad el joven dueño de los ojos grises más gélidos y profundos de todo Hogwarts.

En un arranque de furia Ron intentó arrojarse sobre Malfoy, pero la mano pequeña y delicada de Hermione le detuvo, interviniendo por primera vez en la disputa.

- Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena que gastes energía con él... Supongo que como Voldemort ya no está vivo gracias a Harry, el chico se siente algo preocupado y tiene que reaccionar de ese modo tan infantil.- dibujó una sonrisa maligna es su exquisito rostro - Por cierto, ¿qué tal van las cosas en casa, Malfoy?

- Maldita sangre sucia...- murmuró Draco temblando de ira- Ya son muchas las que me debes, te juro que te las haré pagar una por una. Y no seré benevolente contigo, te juro que te dolerá haberme humillado...

No sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a todos ellos, se giró, dándole la espalda a los Gryffindors... y con un gesto de su mano hizo que sus amigotes lo siguieran, aunque más de uno aún miraba con cara de idiota y asombro a la Gryffindor que se había atrevido tantas veces a desafiar a su líder y eso provocó que el Slytherin se enfureciera aún más.

-Lo necesitaba - susurró por lo bajo Hermione, viendo con satisfacción como el rubio se marchaba. Había descargado toda la bronca que tenía por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Decías Hermione...? - preguntó Ron, creyendo, sin estar equivocado, que ella había dicho algo.

- No, nada - contestó mientras lanzaba un suspiro - Venga, apuremos el paso que tenemos clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y estoy ansiosa de hablar con el Profesor Lupin, que ayer por la noche no pudimos hacerlo.

-Claro, vamos...

Ya en el aula de DCAO...

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo ciclo lectivo - dijo Lupin - espero que este año les resulte agradable... al menos mis clases... - recalcó - todos ustedes ya me conocen y yo los conozco a ustedes, así que las presentaciones están de más.- hizo una pausa y dijo - ¿alguna duda? ¿Algo...? - miró a todos, uno por uno, manteniendo su mirada por más tiempo en un joven con gafas redondas delante de sus ojos verdes, y todos le contestaron con una negación - bueno, entonces comencemos...

La clase transcurrió muy animada, empezaron a repasar los temas vistos el año pasado, y Remus no se sorprendió al ver el alto nivel que tenían ciertos Gryffindors...

Al final de la hora dijo:

-Espero que la hayan pasado bien. De tarea, para la próxima clase, tendrán que leer la página 189 del libro, ya que trabajaremos sobre ese hechizo, no me fallen. Adiós.

-Adiós, Profesor - respondieron al unísono los alumnos.

Entre todos los alumnos Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaban en voz baja, como discutiendo algo:

-¿Qué dices Harry? - preguntaba Hermione - ¿vamos ahora o después?

-No lo sé - respondió el niño que vivió.

- Vayamos ahora - resolvió finalmente Harry.

Se acercaron al Profesor Lupin, que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, arreglando unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

- Profesor...

-¿hum? ¡Ah! Chicos - dijo con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, el cual, como habían notado con sorpresa de los chicos al principio de la clase, estaba menos envejecido que antes. Tenía un aspecto más vigoroso y fresco, y eso los alegró mucho.

- Hola - dijeron los tres al unísono.

Harry continuó hablando:

- Nos alegra tenerte de nuevo con nosotros Profesor.... – pausa deliberada - desde, bueno tú sabes... desde el día que derrotamos a Voldemort no hemos tenido noticias de ti, hasta hoy.

- Lo siento - dijo algo apesadumbrado el licántropo - pero muchas cosas fuertes han sucedido... y tenía que recuperarme... - al ver la cara de preocupación de los jóvenes agregó rápidamente, con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro: - pero ya estoy bien, no se preocupen.

- Eso esperó - dijo por lo bajo Harry. Un silencio tenso se erigió.

-Lo sentimos Profesor Remus - interrumpió Hermione - pero debemos ir a la clase de Pociones antes de que Snape llegue, sino nos bajará puntos.

-Severus nunca cambiará - comentó entre risas. Los chicos también rieron.

-Bueno, adiós - se despidieron con un ligero movimiento de mano.

Remus lo observó partir. Que orgullosos estarían James y Lily de ver a su hijo, y a sus mejores amigos, tan fuertes, valientes, leales e íntegros.

Las palabras no alcanzaban, se quedaba corto para describir a ese par de chicos que a lo largo de sus cortas vidas habían tenido experiencias más duras que muchos otros, y que ahora, después de todo eso, estaban a punto de convertirse en magos hechos y derechos.

Nada lo ponía más orgulloso.

Los chicos se dirigieron con paso rápido a las mazmorras, deseando, todos, mentalmente, que el grasiento Profesor Snape no hubiese llegado... deseo que, por desgracia, no se les cumplió.

- Que bonito - dijo con malicia Severus - según tengo entendido es la segunda vez que llegan tarde a clases hoy, Potter y Weasley. Aunque la señorita Granger llegó tarde por su culpa, seguro - Hermione quedó sorprendida de que Snape la hubieses "defendido". Severus miró con desprecio a los Leones y continuó hablando - Serán... ¿cuántos puntos...? - mientras pensaba se rascaba la barbilla con gesto burlón- sí, serán 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. - los chicos lo miraron enojados, pero no replicaron nada. Ya se habían acostumbrado, con Snape más vale quedarse callado. - Y agradezcan que fui benévolo. - se rió entre dientes y les dijo - a trabajar, vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

A regañadientes los tres se sentaron en unos pupitres contiguos que estaban libres.

Hermione se acercó a ellos con disimulo y les preguntó:

-¿Escucharon lo que Snape dijo?

- Sí, nos quitó puntos injustamente mientras que a los que son de Slytherin y llegan tarde no - contestó Ron, disimulando mal su enojo.

-No - contestó levemente irritada Hermione - ¿escucharon que dijo algo así como "aunque la señorita Granger llegó tarde por su culpa, seguro"?

- Em... sí, ahora que lo dices sí, me acuerdo - respondió Harry quitando la vista de la pizarra, en la cual Snape había anotado una serie de instrucciones a seguir.

-Bueno - los interrumpió Severus - van a realizar esta complicada poción - indicó el número de página, donde estaban los ingrediente necesarios. Y anotó unas cosas en el pizarrón - No podrán hacerla en una sola hora, utilizarán las dos, o bueno, eso se verá... - informó con tono malicioso - así que pónganse a trabajar - se dio vuelta y se fue a sentar a su silla. Los alumnos comenzaron a copiar con rapidez las instrucciones y fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por Snape que les dijo:

- Aquel que no haga la poción correctamente tendrá su castigo correspondiente... estoy seguro que más de uno se quedará hasta después de finalizada la clase... - rió perversamente y se enfrascó en la lectura de un libro titulado "Pociones de envenenamiento". Aunque segundos después se paró y comenzó a inspeccionar los recién empezados trabajos, marcándole los errores a los de su casa y regañando a los Gryffindor en vez de ayudarlos. Hoy no estaba presente su alumno "favorito", Neville, quien estaba descompuesto y se encontraba descansando en la enfermería, siendo cuidado por Madam Pomfrey.

Para ser honestos el nivel que tenían los Slytherins y los Gryffindors era bastante parejo, no tenían demasiadas equivocaciones. Aunque todos eran superados notoriamente por los dos Premios Anuales, cuyo nivel estaba en uno de los escalones más altos.

- Sé más cuidadoso - regañaba Hermione a Ron, viendo que estaba calculando mal los gramos de polvo de cuerno de unicornio.

Snape justo pasaba por allí, posando su mirada inquisidora por el caldero de ellos.

- Y tú no seas tan quisquillosa – replicó enojado Ron, mirando de reojo al grasiento Profesor.

- Vayan por más raíces de mandrágora – pidió con tono mandón la chica a sus amigos.

- Ahí vamos - acto seguido se acercaron a la repisa que tenía todos los ingredientes, dejando a Hermione sola, controlando que el líquido viscoso de color verde oscuro que había dentro del caldero no se derramase. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, trazando una línea recta, desde el medio de los omóplatos hasta un poco más abajo. El contacto le provocó escalofríos. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que su caldero se volcase, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-Oh, no - musitó por lo bajo, avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

- La veo difícil Granger - se burló un chico con voz fría. El mismo que la había molestado.

-¿Qué sucede ahí, señores?- preguntó Snape, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al lugar del "accidente".

-Lo que pasó fue que... -empezó a decir Hermione.

-Lo que pasa es que la señorita Granger es muy torpe y por eso volcó su caldero - la delató Draco Malfoy, adelantándose a ella, sin dejarle posibilidades de encontrar una excusa.

Todos los alumnos de la casa de los leones le lanzaron una mirada asesina al rubio, quien se regocijaba interiormente de su maldad... poco a poco se iba a ir cobrando las humillaciones proferidas por la Sangre Sucia, como él le diría... y recién estaba empezando.

Pero para su asombro, no fue así:

- Ya veo... pero no habrá castigo -dijo, sorprendiendo a más de uno - la poción, por lo que he visto momentos antes de ser volcada, ha resultado bien, por lo tanto, no tiene errores - reconoció- así que prosigan con sus cosas y procuren no equivocarse más. Y ustedes dos - señaló al rubio y a la castaña - encárguense de limpiar eso.

- Pero, ¿por qué yo? - soltó enojado Draco, además de sorprendido por la actitud de su padrino.

- Porque tú la delataste, y ahora limpiarás eso - lo miró fijamente, sus negros ojos brillaban intensamente - ahora - agregó en tono autoritario. Aunque le dirigió una mirada cómplice que solo Draco pudo entender.

Hermione observaba con asombro a su Profesor... algo debía sucederle... estaba segura que ese Snape no era el mismo odioso y repugnante Snape del tren, el de todos los años.

- Sí, profesor – dijo mirándolo enfadado.

Snape se alejó de la escena del accidente y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.

- ¿qué estás esperando? - le preguntó irritado el rubio a Hermione, sacándola de su asombro - ni sueñes que YO limpiaré eso... – recalcó con mucha énfasis la palabra "yo", señalándose el pecho al pronunciarla.

- No, claro, ¿qué vas a limpiar tú? si ni siquiera sabes lavarte la ropa, de eso estoy segura - espetó indignada por la actitud por demás desagradable de Draco – me gustaría verte un día sin tu mami, tu papi y tus elfos.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que er...? – iba a replicar Draco, pero fue interrumpido.

- Menos charla y más hacer – ordenó Severus desde su escritorio – serán 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor – informó mirando a un grupo de las mesas de adelante que, evidentemente, estaban haciendo mal las cosas. Era como si estuviera en todos lados – y si siguen así serán 20 – amenazó.

- ¿Pero qué rayos le sucede a Snape?– cuchicheaba Harry con Ron.

- Debe de haber tenido un buen día – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto el pelirrojo. No podía estar más acertado... Snape había tenido un excelente día, mejor dicho, una excelente mañana... le habían comunicado una noticia que lo hacía muy feliz.

Mientras tanto, por la mente de un intranquilo Draco Malfoy fluían pensamientos tales como: "Debo prestarle más atención a Severus, está muy extraño" "¡Me hizo quedar en ridículo!", "aunque no por nada lo hizo, según lo que me dijo con su mirada"

Y Hermione miraba con recelo a su profesor, mientras limpiaba arduamente el desastre que se había hecho al derramarse la pegajosa poción.

Todos sus pensamientos y acciones fueron interrumpidos cuando la campana, que anunciaba que la clase finalizaba, sonó.

- Para la próxima clase quiero que hagan dos pergaminos sobre esta poción y lo tengan todo estudiado, ya que les tomaré lección a todos, sin excepción ni excusas – informó Snape, mientras los alumnos alistaban sus cosas para partir a la siguiente clase.

- Señorita Granger – llamó Severus, cuando ella se disponía a partir.

- ¿Sí, Profesor? – acudió, algo desconfiada.

- El Profesor Albus Dumbledore la quiere en su despacho a usted y al señor Draco Malfoy, haga el favor de informarle. Después de que termine la siguiente clase, los quiere allí – dijo con desdén.

- Sí, Profesor – aceptó

En la puerta de las mazmorras Hermione se reunió con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué quería ahora "Snape pelo grasiento"? – preguntó burlón Ron.

- Dijo que tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore, y que le avise a Malfoy – respondió con rapidez – ya tengo que irme a la clase de Runas y avisarle, también, al hurón. Nos vemos – y se alejó con ligereza de ellos, buscando con la mirada al rubio.

A escasos metros de donde se encontraba ella, la puerta de la Sala de Transformaciones, encontró a quien buscaba.

- Eh, tú – llamó con descortesía, pero el aludido no se mosqueaba, seguía hablando con sus compañeros. Ella, hastiada, lo llamó nuevamente, de forma más brusca: -¡Malfoy!- ahora sí, la había escuchado.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Sangre Sucia? – sus compañeros rieron tontamente, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Pansy Parkinson se adelantó de entre sus compañeros y tomó el brazo de Draco, de forma posesiva. Miró con asco a Hermione, mirada que fue devuelta con una repulsión mayor.

- Yo de ti nada – contestó la Gryffindor con desprecio, casi escupiendo las palabras. – el que quiere verte es el Profesor Dumbledore, cuando termine la clase que sigue.

- ¿Ese viejo chiflado? – preguntó con antipatía.

Hermione lo miró con reproche en su mirada.

- Ese mismo. – y con eso finalizó la conversación. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al Aula en la cuál le impartirían la siguiente materia...

O§o§O

Al finalizar las respectivas clases, dos alumnos, uno de Slytherin, otro de Gryffindor, se dirigieron con paso lento al despacho del Director. Llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Draco apenas la vio.

- A ti no, no te preocupes.- repuso ella con aspereza, desviando la mirada, haciendo como que no lo veía.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Sabes la contraseña? – preguntó irritado. Odiaba sentir que no era importante, ignorado. Que hicieran como que no existía.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece?- inquirió ella, en tono mordaz.

- No sé, - contestó ásperamente - ¿la sabes o no?

- Que poco cerebro tienes, - dijo burlona- si supiera la clave no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo en una conversación que no tiene ningún fin.

- Claro... - la miró largamente y luego quitó su mirada y la posó en la gárgola que tenía frente a él. Le incomodaba estar con ella.

Repentinamente la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho se movió, y por el hueco que se formó salió la figura de un alegre Albus Dumbledore.

Los miró con una sonrisa un sus labios.

- Supuse que no sabrían la contraseña – volvió a sonreír - pasen, pasen – los invitó, haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione al tiempo que se metía por el hueco, y subía la escalera caracolada.

- Pase, Señor Malfoy- invitó una vez más, en tono amable.

- Sí, Profesor – respondió con desdén y acto seguido hizo el mismo camino que la chica, siendo seguido por Albus.

Al llegar al destino, Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas que había enfrente al escritorio, como así también Draco. Ambos se miraban de vez en cuando, compartiendo un sentimiento en común: odio.

Dumbledore tomó asiento y se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención, interrumpiendo los pequeños duelos que entablaban el Slytherin y la Gryffindor, siendo consciente de lo que se profesaban mutuamente. Ambos chicos lo miraron impacientes, deseando que terminara de una vez, para desparecer de la vista del otro. Draco se sonaba los dedos con frecuencia encontrando interesante un cachivache de plata, los que Dumbledore solía tener en su escritorio, y Hermione se acomodaba distraída el pelo, observando un punto inexistente en la pared.

-Bueno – dijo al fin- los he citado aquí para...

Fin del segundo capítulo

¡Hola! Por fin terminé... jaja es el capítulo más largo de toda mi vida... no lo puedo creer... ¡TRECE PÁGINAS DE WORD! (feo número... pero seguro se alarga un poco más)

Espero que les haya gustado y quiero, también, disculparme por el atraso. Pero resulta ser que mi computadora se lleno de virus y tuve que formatearla... entonces perdí un par de archivos, entre ellos mis fics más recientes, y además ahora anda, pero más o menos... así que...

Bueno, en fin, no quiero atosigarlas con mis excusas...

Nomás les pido que me dejen un review... es muy importante para mi saber que es lo que piensan ustedes de mi fic... Y, hablando de reviews... ¡ahí les van las contestaciones!

Contestaciones a los alentadores reviews:

Aleja M: Muchas gracias por seguirme en mis dos fics, me pone muy contenta. Gracias, en serio... Ajá... buena pregunta: ¿Cómo se va a vengar Draco? Mmm no te voy a decir... Solo te voy a decir que está planeando algo muy, muy feo... y que puede tener consecuencias muy graves... Ya la verdad, puedo decirlo, es que la inspiración me está llegando a chorros... así que es posible que actualice con frecuencia... Besos, cuídate...

Dulce: gracias... ¿en serio piensas que soy buena escritora? Me haces poner colorada... jaja. Yo también te quiero... y espero que hablemos por el msn... así te ayudo con tu fic y vos con el mío. ¡Nos vemos! Besitos. Cuídate.

Xiaoyu-chan: ¡uys! Me pasé bastante... eran tres días nomás... ¡Jajaja perdón!... bueno... pero es bien larguito el capi... y espero te guste... Ays... es taaaaan cierto... es súper lindo mi Draco ( es mío, y nada más que mío ¬¬

Como le dije a Aleja... su venganza será terrible, de eso no tengas dudas...

Espero que no me mandes un par de dementores o quedo loca... ¡vos fíjate!

¿Quién no tiene ganas de compartir una sala con Draco? Uys... Todas tenemos unas ganas... Jajaja... Bueno che, ya me voy despidiendo... ¡mucha suerte!

Mariet Malfoy: Celes! Que gusto tenerte acá! Me alegra mucho que me dejes reviews... son muy importantes para mi... Ya en el msn nos veremos y hablamos ¿si? Te quiero mucho eh!

Lira Garbo: oh... la gran escritora... ELLA me dejó review... jeje me pone muy contenta que lo hayas leído... y más contenta me puse hoy cuando me pasaste eso que me pasaste top secret espero que sigas leyéndolo eh! Confío en que lo hagas :P... Nos vemos en algún review o por el msn. Adew!

Asora: Wa! Muchas gracias por toda la inspiración... yo creo que surtió efecto, creo. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! besos

Goi Izarra: siiiií mucha venganza quiere mi rubio... Ay no.. Pobrecito... Sin futuro mi Draco... noooo... Humm pos sí... el roce hace el cariño... pero los roces que tienen no son muy lindos que digamos... más allá de... uys casi se me va la boca!

Mejor me callo y sigo contestando reviews...

Yasel: May! ¡Alégrate! Voy a poder volver al juego de rol... me anda Internet... Craig y Eneas son míos eh

Y sí... la esencia de Malfoy va a salir a relucir con frecuencia en este fic...

En fin... Espero verte pronto en el msn... Besitos

Lakesys: don't worry Romina! Este fic prometo será terminado eh! Y el otro también... ¡doy mi palabra de que así será! Sí, pobre Draco... el cerebro no le carburó bien y no se le ocurrió ninguna venganza... hasta ahora... ya más adelante vas a ver....

PiaGranger: no sabes lo que me costó que sea largo el capítulo... ¡pero todo sea por ustedes, las que leen! :D... en fin... me alegro que te guste... ya en algún otro review nos veremos... ¿me equivoco? Jaja nos vemos... besos

Ahora sí, las dejo... ¡muchas gracias a todas y dejen review!

Ah otra cosa... sé que les debe parecer raro el comportamiento de Snape... pero todo tiene su motivo... no me maten... ya después se aclaran las cosas.

PD: ya no son 13 páginas, son 15... así que ya no es feo número


	3. La noticia

-- Without knowing --

El amor no siempre nace entre las personas indicadas. Aceptarlo en uno de los retos más difíciles. Salir adelante con esa relación... no es algo muy fácil tampoco.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia... es mía. Disfrútenla.

NOTA: este capítulo no tiene nadita de acción... mucho diálogo... pero es bastante "importante" lo que ocurre (algunas cosas nomás)... queda en ustedes leerlo... porque capaz les resulte "aburrido". Bueno... no más cháchara .

_Capítulo 3: La noticia_

- Los he citado aquí -habló por fin Dumbledore- para comunicarles el proyecto que, como premios anuales, deberán cumplir.

Draco y Hermione lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Se ha decidido que ustedes dos, por ser los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts, nos representarán en...- el ruido de un objeto al caer interrumpió a Dumbledore. Éste se levantó con lentitud, se acercó a una de las ventanas y la cerró ya que por ella entraba una brisa no muy fuerte, pero suficiente para hacer caer pequeñas cosas. Luego buscó el objeto caído y lo acomodó en su lugar Tras haber realizado esta acción, se sentó con parquedad en la silla que momentos antes ocupaba.

Luego de esto silencio por parte de todos.

- ¿Representarlos? ¿En qué? - quiso saber Hermione, harta de que nadie hablara.

- Se hará un concurso en el colegio Beauxbatons – informó lentamente el Profesor con una sonrisa en sus labios - Los colegios que participarán serán, obviamente, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y, por supuesto, Hogwarts...

- Disculpe, ¿qué dijo? – preguntó extrañada la Gryffindor, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- Que participarán en un concurso en Beauxbatons, señorita Granger – repitió Dumbledore, con amabilidad.

- Oh, está bien – atinó a decir en un susurro, mientras procesaba la información recibida.

- Cómo les decía – continuó Dumbledore – participarán de este concurso. Esperamos que tengan resultados óptimos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Draco, sin demasiado interés, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- Deberán viajar a Francia, aún no se sabe en qué fecha. Se está discutiendo si es entre noviembre o diciembre, después se decidirá definitivamente – comunicó Dumbledore – pero eso no viene al caso, todavía. – agregó.

Hermione no lo podía creer. ¡Iría a Francia! ¡Al fin conocería la tan distinguida Beauxbatons! Eso era lo que tanto había soñado... Sintió como la felicidad invadía cada átomo de su cuerpo. La sonrisa no se le borraba de los labios. Estaba completamente contenta, esto era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

- Y... ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Y cuánto tiempo estaré? Y, y ¿cuántos alumnos participarán? – farfulló emocionada la castaña.

- Despacio, señorita Hermione. – la calmó Dumbledore, haciendo un movimiento alusivo con las manos.

- Lo siento, es que es una muy encantadora noticia. – se excusó la chica, mirándose las manos que, apoyadas en su regazo, estrujaban con ímpetu la tela de la túnica.

Draco la miró fijamente, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación "qué infantil que es", pensaba.

- Bueno, en qué estábamos... – se rascaba la barbilla, con aire pensativo - ah sí, sí. ¡El concurso! Se ha decidido, en un comité conformado por las escuelas participantes, que el concurso sea sobre la materia Pociones. Esto es algo positivo para nosotros -añadió.- porque, según tengo entendido, a ustedes dos les gusta mucho esta materia y no les va mal... si no me equivoco, claro.

- No se equivoca – afirmó rápidamente Hermione. Draco simplemente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, para luego volver a fijar su vista en su regazo, mientras jugaba con un hilito del dobladillo de la túnica que se estaba deshilachando ligeramente.

- Me alegro mucho, realmente. – contestó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

- ¿Es todo lo qué tenía para decirnos, Profesor? – preguntó Draco, dirigiendo su mirada al anciano de plateada y larga barba, con anteojos en forma de medialuna tapando sus azules y cálidos ojos.

- Eso es todo, mis queridos alumnos. Si no tienen duda alguna, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas clases –dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.

- Por mi parte ninguna – dijo Hermione, acomodándose el cabello y tomando su mochila.

Draco se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que él tampoco tenía dudas.

- Bueno, entonces vayan a sus clases – apremió Albus.

- Adiós, Profesor – dijo Hermione antes de emprender la caminata hasta la escalera caracolada, seguida por un malhumorado Draco Malfoy.

Una vez la chica se hubo perdida de la vista del Profesor, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de a tres escalones a la vez.

- ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Cuándo se lo cuente a los chicos! - decía con voz cantarina Hermione, hablando sola.

- ¿Qué tan contenta te puede poner esto, sangre sucia?- preguntó Draco cuando llegó a su lado.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – Replicó Hermione de mal modo, poniéndose a la defensiva como solía hacer siempre que le hablaba el chico – además, deja de decirme sangre sucia, está muy gastado ese apodo – se burló.

- ¿Entonces a la castañita no le gusta que le digan Sangre Sucia? – Se burló él a su vez – un motivo más para seguirle diciendo así...

- ¿Castañita? – repitió Hermione, mirándolo fijamente con gesto de burla en todas sus facciones – por Dios, Malfoy... ¿tan poca imaginación tienes? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Castañita? Por dios... – luego de dirigirle una sonrisa socarrona al rubio, se alejó riendo por los pasillos, dejando a Malfoy enfurecido.

"¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos me sucede? ¿Por qué siempre se queda ella con la última palabra? ¡Esto es frustrante!"- pensaba Draco, mientras se dirigía hasta su próxima clase... Runas Antiguas.

O§o§O

Se pasó todo el camino recriminándose por ser tan "blando" buscando alguna forma de hacer enojar a la chica... y, también, encontrándola.

Al llegar, se frenó en la puerta del aula y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos de la mano, tratando de llamar la atención de la profesora de Runas, Vector, obteniendo resultados negativos. Esperó impasible.

- Este texto es de complicada traducción, así que no se hará sólo aquí, si no que deberán buscar información sobre el dialecto draconis en la biblioteca –decía la profesora– y además...- al notar la presencia de un alumno en la puerta del aula se interrumpió y dejó de hablarle a la clase, que ahora miraba con atención al chico, principalmente las chicas, para hablarle a él.

- Llega tarde, señor Malfoy – dijo con sequedad Vector.

- Disculpe, profesora – dijo Draco, adelantándose un poco de la puerta – pero estaba hablando con el Profesor Dumbledore. – se excusó.

- Está bien – aceptó con resignación la Profesora – por ser el primer día de clase está perdonado. Además no fue el único en llegar tarde. La señorita Granger también lo hizo, y según me dijo ella, por el mismo motivo que usted.

- Gracias, Profesora – dijo Draco, ante el asombro de todos

- Pase usted. Siéntese allí – indicó, señalando un lugar libre, justamente al lado de Hermione.

Draco paseó la vista de forma inquisidora, buscando algún otro asiento libre, pero su frustración fue tal al darse cuenta de que sólo había uno, y éste era al lado de la "sangre sucia Granger", que no hubo una sola persona que no se hubiese dado cuenta de la cara de asco que había esbozado. Soltó un bufido, para luego dirigirse hasta su asiento.

Hermione, por su parte, corrió su pesada mochila del asiento, y lo acomodó a un lado, dejándole el asiento libre para que se sentara el Slytherin.

Cuando él se sentó le dirigió una fugaz mirada, para luego enfrascarse en la lectura del texto a traducir.

- Esto es insoportable – susurró al cabo de un rato Draco, rodando los ojos, a la vez que se quitaba el flequillo de los ojos con un rápido movimiento de la mano.

- Nadie te mandó a llegar tarde, y tampoco a sentarte aquí – contestó a la defensiva Hermione, sin despegar su vista del libro, sabiendo que se refería a ella con lo de "insoportable"

- Mira tú... la sabelotodo se equivoca... - cuestionó Draco – en primer lugar, llegué tarde porque estábamos, ambos, hablando con el viejo chiflado –Hermione frunció el ceño al oír hablar así del Director-; en segundo lugar, la profesora me mandó a sentar aquí – finalizó, siempre hablando en un susurro, para no ser escuchado por la profesora. Tenía un aire de superioridad altamente irritante. El muy creído...

- Podrías haber cambiado el lugar con otro, así que mejor cállate, o búscate alguien con quien cambiar – dijo ella con tono venenoso.

- No te sulfures, castañita - se burló Draco, escribiendo en su pergamino, con letra impecable, un párrafo traducido – tan solo hice un comentario.

Hermione, quien no había despegado la vista del libro durante toda la conversación, alzó la cabeza para fijar su vista en la de él y luego le dirigió una sonrisa bien sarcástica, bien a lo Slytherin. Luego volvió su vista al libro, olvidando, no del todo, al rubio.

Pasaron algunos minutos, que se hicieron eternos para ella, en completo silencio. No era presagio de nada bueno...

"A ver, a ver... ésta es una excelente oportunidad... alejados de los demás bancos, lejos de la profesora...-pensaba Draco- ella distraída... sí, esta es otra oportunidad para humillarla... sé que le va a molestar mucho, muchísimo... aunque a mi me produzca el triple de asco –esbozó una mueca-, sé que no habrá nada más humillante para ella que..."

Sonrió al pensarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que más... odio te produciría? – preguntó malicioso Draco, a la vez que deslizaba su mano por debajo del banco, de forma lenta, casi imperceptible, hasta posarla en el muslo de la Gryffindor, por debajo de la túnica pero por encima de la falda. Ella pegó un saltito, soltando la pluma, y ahogó un grito, llevándose su mano al rostro, cubriendo de esa manera su boca.

- Quita tu mano – dijo ella casi siseando. El odio emanaba por cada poro de su piel. Estaba furiosa, completamente rabiosa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? – preguntó Draco, con voz melosa. Estaba disfrutando como nunca de ese momento. Le encantaba ver fuera de sus cabales a la Gryffindor. Ella estaba roja, y emanaba un tenue calor, producto de la situación, y sus ojos destilaban odio en cantidades industriales.

- Quita tu mano, no te lo vuelvo a repetir – dijo entre dientes, lo más calmada que pudo.

- Claro, lo que digas – contestó simplemente Draco, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

- Profesora – llamó Hermione al cabo de unos instantes, cuando ya estaba más tranquila. El rubio por un momento se asustó, pensando que la chica lo iba a delatar, pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó lo que la Gryffindor dijo:

- ¿Podría ir a la enfermería? – preguntó ella con tono fingidamente adolorido. – Es que de repente siento náuseas – dijo, haciendo alusión, disimuladamente, a la situación recientemente vivida.

- Bueno... - meditó la Profesora Vector – ve si es que te sientes mal. Ya casi es la hora, así que llévate los útiles - resolvió finalmente. Normalmente los chicos decían estar enfermos para retirarse de la clase. Pero Hermione era un caso aparte. Se sabía de sobra que ella nunca se fingiría enferma. Por eso razón aceptó dejarla ir.

- Muchas gracias, profesora – dijo Hermione, mientras recogía sus cosas.

- Que te acompañe el señor Malfoy – añadió al cabo de un rato Vector. El aludido levantó el rostro.

- Pero... - intentó replicar Draco, sin éxito alguno.

- Ningún "pero", Malfoy – cortó tajante la profesora.

Draco bufó por lo bajo, estrujando un pergamino entre sus dedos.

- No es necesario, Profesora, yo puedo sola – dijo Hermione en un intento de convencerla.

- Te acompañara Malfoy – volvió a repetir, terca. – y no hay pero que valga.

- Está bien – aceptaron los dos, resignados. Draco comenzó a guardar su tintero, sus pergaminos y demás útiles. Hermione lo esperó impaciente.

"¿Qué diablos sucede con los profesores? ¿Por qué demonios se esforzaban en juntarnos, cuando nuestro odio es tan evidente? – se cuestionaba Hermione – que asco..."

"Esto es el colmo – pensaba a su vez Draco - ¿por qué siempre yo? ¿Por qué? La odio, la odio tanto que no alcanza mi cuerpo para albergar todo el desprecio que le tengo"

- Adiós – se despidieron secamente antes de desaparecer por los pasillos, camino al ala de enfermería.

Draco caminaba con la túnica semidesabrochada, la mochila cargada de un solo hombro. El cabello, el cual se había dejado crecer un poco más largo de lo que generalmente lo usaba, le caía rebelde, dándole un toque sensual. Estaba silbando una canción que a oídos de la Gryffindor sonaba totalmente insulsa.

Hermione por su parte, caminaba algo encorvada hacia delante por el peso de su mochila, cargada hasta más no poder de libros, tinteros, pergaminos, plumas, etc., agarrando con ambas manos las tiras. Además estaba más despeinada que de costumbre, las mejillas le ardían, y la ropa estaba algo desarreglada. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para el Slytherin. Repentinamente, se frenó en seco, obligando con su acción a que el chico hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó irritado, llevando una mano a su cintura.

- No es necesario que me sigas acompañando – respondió entre dientes Hermione. Aún estaba latente la rabia producida por la acción del chico.

- No, claro que no – contestó él– pero es una excelente excusa para llegar tarde a la próxima clase... no la voy a desperdiciar.

- Claro – dijo la chica, dándole la razón como a los locos.

- Además, aunque a mi me moleste, y me produzca asco estar contigo, sé que lo peor que te puedo hacer es no dejarte en paz... estar siempre, constantemente, detrás de ti... acechándote - agregó, sonriendo ladino.

- Ya cállate – gruñó Hermione, antes de empezar a caminar con paso enérgico hasta la enfermería, que le quedaba a pocos metros ya.

- Claro, claro – respondió él esta vez, imitando la forma de contestar de la Gryffindor.

"Punto para mí, castañita... - pensaba con satisfacción el rubio – te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa... te dije que te las cobraría una por una... y eso es lo que estoy haciendo"

Hermione tiró la mochila con brusquedad a un costado de la puerta de entrada a la enfermería, antes de ingresar a la sala. Allí se encontraba Madam Pomfrey, siempre atenta a las necesidades de los alumnos.

- Buenas tardes, Madam Pomfrey – saludó con cansancio Hermione, sentándose pesadamente en una camilla.

- Buenas tardes – contestó a su vez la aludida- ¿qué es lo que tienes? – preguntó.

- Bueno... siento dolor de cabeza... -respondió tímida la chica, diciendo la verdad. Tenía una jaqueca terrible.

- Muy bien –contestó la enfermera, antes de dirigirse a un armario encastrado a la pared, de varios estantes, abarrotado de gran cantidad de pócimas. De entre todas tomó una de color bermellón, y sirvió una pequeña cantidad en una copa, y luego se la entregó a Hermione.

- Tómalo, te hará sentir mejor – aseguró Pomfrey.

- Gracias – dijo ella, para luego ingerir con algo de recelo la poción. Frecuentemente saben mal, y al tomar cualquier tipo de poción siempre existe esa desconfianza al sabor que tendrá.

- Te están esperando allí afuera – comentó la enfermera, guiñándole el ojo. ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella odiaba al chico que estaba afuera? Hermione movió la cabeza en un suave vaivén negativo dispersando así sus pensamientos, se bajó de la camilla, saludó a Pomfrey y salió con rapidez de la enfermería. En la entrada esperaba impasible el Slytherin, cruzado de brazos, apoyado a la pared.

Ella no se dignó siquiera a dirigirle una mirada, tan solo pasó de largo olímpicamente. Él no pudo menos que sonreír. Qué carácter tenía esa Gryffindor... no sería fácil subyugarla. Nada fácil.

En menos de cinco zancadas estuvo a la par de ella. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos... como ya no le causaba tan gracia molestar a Harry Potter, se divertía con ella...

O§o§O

Hermione caminaba con destino al Gran Hall, puesto que ya eran la una del mediodía, horario perfecto para almorzar. Lo primero que hizo al ingresar al Hall fue dirigirse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y sentarse entre Harry y Ron, como habitualmente hacía.

-¡Qué día más pesado tuve! – se quejó ni bien se sentó.

- ¿Ahora qué? – quiso saber Harry, aunque suponía de que se trataba. Desde hacía un año, o un poco más, Malfoy se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione, en realidad a todo el trío, pero se concentraba más en molestarla a ella, ya que eso le afectaba más a Harry o a Ron, que si los molestaba directamente a ellos.

- Lo mismo que siempre – contestó desganada. Sin embargo, de repente, abrió la boca y la movió, diciendo palabras en silencio. Un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos miel - ¡A qué no saben! –gritó de pronto, llamando la atención de medio Hall. – ups, lo siento...

- ¿Qué cosa, Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

- Es... es algo, es... – balbuceaba – es que...¡estoy muy feliz! ¡Hoy me enteré de algo que me puso tan feliz, que la alegría me va a durar años!

- ¡Pero dinos qué es! – la interrumpió Harry, picado por el bichito de la curiosidad.

- Bueno... acérquense –pidió en un susurro apenas audible. Sus amigos le hicieron caso y se acercaron a ella – lo que quiero decirles es un secreto. No se lo pueden contar a nadie – aclaró – no hasta que lo diga Dumbledore.

- Sí, Hermione, eso lo sabemos... quiero saber lo otro – apremió Ron.

- Bueno. ¡El asunto es que viajo a Francia! – les contó con la alegría a flor de piel.

- ¿A Francia? – Repitió Ron, atónito- ¿qué? ¿Irás a Francia?

- ¡Sí! – confirmó Hermione, casi chillando.

- Eh, bueno... eso, está bien – dijo Harry, aún desconcertado.

- ¿"Eh, bueno... eso, está bien"? – Repitió la chica -¿eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?

- Quizás si nos cuentas todo, ahí te diremos algo más – comentó Ron, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Viajaré a Francia para participar en un concurso relacionado con la materia pociones, tendrá lugar dentro de dos meses, y participarán de dicho concurso, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts – resumió Hermione.

- Ah, bueno... eso tiene más color – bromeó Ron.

- Supongo que estás contenta de haber sido tu sola la elegida para ir – sugirió Harry, sin poder estar más equivocado.

- Pues ni tanto – confesó ella – quizás es obra del destino, que está en mi contra... pero también irá...

- No digas – la interrumpió Harry, llevándose una mano a la frente, antes de que ella pudiese terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué no diga qué? – preguntó Ron, sin entender nada, paseando su mirada desde la cara de Harry hasta la cara de Hermione, varias veces seguidas.

- Draco Malfoy también irá... ¿no es así? –adivinó Harry. Hermione asintió desganada.

- Vaya, en todos lados escucho mi nombre, incluso en la boca del niño que vivió – interrumpió una fría voz, seguida de tontas carcajadas proferidas por Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Zabini – es todo un halago – se burló con sorna.

- Cállate Malfoy, si no quieres que se me revuelva la comida que ingerí y te la vomite en la cara – le dijo Ron agresivamente.

- Cállate tú, pobretón... - replicó Draco con el mismo tono – y aprovecha que aquí puedes comer, porque lo que es en tu casa... comerás una vez por día, como mucho – se burló. El grupo de Slytherins que estaba con él volvió a reír estúpidamente.

- El único que tiene que cerrar la boquita acá es un Slytherin rubio con cara de serpiente – acotó Hermione, jugando distraída con el tenedor.

- No te metas, sangre sucia, esto es con tus amigos – murmuró el aludido– pero no me olvido de ti – agregó - tsk, tsk. (N/A, de ahora en más eso es un "Chasqueó la lengua") No, no, sangre sucia.

- Huroncito... - habló en un susurro, entornando los ojos - ¿es que alguna vez serás lo suficientemente hombre como para enfrentarte a Ron o a Harry tu solito? – preguntó mordaz. El chico se mordió los labios, pensando que decir para salir del apuro. – Me parece que no... de ningún modo serías capaz...

Todos los Gryffindors presentes estaban escuchando atentamente la pelea, y cuando Hermione terminó de hablar, estaban todos tapándose la boca con la mano, aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en dónde no te llaman? – replicó algo colorado Draco, sintiéndose centro de burla. Algo que no le gustaba para nada.

- Mira, estamos en el Hall y no tengo ganas de que hagas una escenita, así que mejor vete, ¿sí? – contestó hastiada.

Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas y luego Draco desistió y se alejó, no sin antes proferir un "ya nos veremos en la sala común, castañita".

A raíz de ese nuevo "apodo", Harry y Ron la acosaron de preguntas del tipo:

- ¿Por qué te llamó castañita? ¿Desde cuándo te llamas así? ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy?

Ella tan solo les contestó, alzándose de hombros:

- No lo sé, debe de estar loco.

- Ya lo creo – dijo Harry, haciendo movimientos circulares con el dedo índice en la sien.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y Harry y Ron se dirigieron al lago, mientras que Hermione se excusó de ir, diciendo que tenía que buscar algo en la Sala Común.

O§o§O

_En la mesa de Slytherin..._

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Preguntó una joven de ojos intensamente azules y cabellos dorados.- ¿Por lo que pasó con la sangre sucia?

- Nada que te importe, Pansy – respondió secamente Draco Malfoy, aún bufado por el encuentro con Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Draco? – Volvió a preguntar – sabes que no me gusta que me estés evadiendo... y eso es lo que estás haciendo desde que llegaste...

- Cállate un rato, por favor Pansy... - pidió en voz baja - me duele la cabeza – dijo a la vez que se masajeaba con intensidad la sien.

- Discúlpame, no era mi intención ser una molestia para ti – dijo irónica, a la vez que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero que ella contenía con gran esfuerzo.

- No te pongas en sentimental, por favor, sabes que lo odio... - dijo levemente irritado.

- Lo siento... olvidé que ahora ya no quieres más a los Slytherins y que prefieres a los Gryffindors – comentó mirando hacia otro lado con perversidad.

Draco giró su cabeza, despegando la vista de la comida, y la miró con fijeza:

- Deja de decir estupideces... - habló con lentitud, modulando todas y cada una de sus palabras – sabes perfectamente que _odio_ – recalcó con énfasis ésta última palabra - a todos los Gryffindors...

- Claro, y por eso acompañas a la sangre sucia hasta la enfermería. – comentó como a la pasada, desviando su mirada de la de Draco, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido - No digas que... por favor, Pansy, lo único que hice fue perder tiempo de clases, nada más... - le informó – así que no inventes.

- O sea que... -especuló la chica.

- O sea que te callas –cortó Malfoy.

- Estás odioso, Draco, no sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero será mejor que dejes de actuar así – protestó Pansy antes de levantarse con brusquedad y dirigirse con aire ofendido hacia las mazmorras. Aún tenían tiempo libre, las clases no se reanudaban hasta las dos p.m., y recién era la una y media.

- Argh, eres insoportable cuando quieres, Pansy – susurró, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Pansy caminaba furiosa por el pasillo, sin mirar a donde iba.

- Esto es el colmo... ¿Por qué tengo que recibir este maltrato por parte de él? ¿Qué le hice? – Murmuraba a la vez que se apretaba los puños, frustrada.- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – gritó enfurecida Pansy, al chocarse con una persona que iba recorriendo el mismo camino que ella, pero en sentido contrario.

- ¡Ouch! – Se quejó la otra persona, antes de caer despedida al suelo junto con todos los libros que llevaba en sus manos. - ¡fíjate por dónde caminas!

- Tenía que ser la sangre sucia – siseó con odio Pansy, limpiándose con asco la túnica en el lugar que había rozado Hermione.

- Tenía que ser la hueca de Parkinson – espetó Hermione, con igual odio. Se levantó con agilidad, levantó las cosas que se habían salido de su mochila y los libros, y se llevó por delante, adrede, a Pansy antes de seguir su camino.

- Lo siento – se disculpó falsamente, esbozando una sonrisa irónica, y siguió caminando.

- Lo sentirás de veras, sangre sucia – murmuró mientras la miraba alejarse.

-Oye, Pansy –escuchó que la llamaban. Al instante se dio vuelta para encarar al chico que la llamaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Blaise? – preguntó desganada. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie.

- Saber qué le sucede a Draco – contestó con simpleza. Los ojos le brillaban gatunos.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo – respondió dudosa, comenzando a exasperarse. – ya nos dijo que le dolía la cabeza.

- No, no. Estoy seguro que es otra cosa –arguyó Blaise. Pansy seguía sin entender- ¡No es muy difícil! Draco fue a la dirección ¿recuerdas? –Asentimiento por parte de la chica- Fue después de eso que se puso así.

- Entonces... ¿crees que haya sido una mala noticia? – preguntó temblorosa. Ella sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que los papás estuviesen en Azkaban había afectado muchísimo la vida del Slytherin. Y temía que Dumbledore le hubiese dicho algo relacionado con ese tema.

- No, no –volvió a negar el morocho- ¿Es qué tampoco recuerdas que fue con Granger? –inquirió irritado.

- Sí, Blaise, lo recuerdo – contestó ella, con aires de superioridad.- Pero todo puede ser.

- Bueno... te decía –prosiguió el chico- tuvo que ser una mala noticia... además no nos contó nada sobre lo que pasó. Eso no está bien.

-No, no lo está –aceptó Pansy.- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Esperan a que venga porque aún no sabemos en dónde está la Torre de los Premios Anuales... – concluyó burlón Blaise.

-Excelente idea –murmuró irónica, antes de dar vuelta la cara y dirigirse nuevamente al gran Hall.

Fin del tercer capítulo

* * *

¡Al fin! Terminé... ays... qué difícil se me hizo... volver a escribir todo el capítulo. Sí, lo que escucharon: todo el capítulo. Tuve la desgracia de que mi hermano del alma, a quien ahora adoro, formateó la PC, y me borró toditos mis archivos. Todo...

Pero bueno, acá estoy, otra vez.

Perdón por el asco de capitulo... lo siento.

Les quiero agradecer el apoyo... y acá les mando las contestaciones a los reviews:

Mariet Malfoy: ¡Ah, Celes! Siempre visitando mi fic... no sabes cómo me alegra que lo hagas... siempre se necesita el apoyo de las personas que uno quiere. Jeje... lamento informarte, pero Severus no va a ser bueno en fic, sin embargo, tampoco va a ser un hombre malvado... un poquitín nomás. Eh, si yo hubiese sido Hermione, también me le hubiera tirado encima, jeje... pero, lamentablemente, no soy ella. ¡Todo no se puede!

En fin, gracias por el review, y espero verte pronto. Besitos

Noctis Black Snape: bueno, bueno... no lo llamo más grasoso... el cabello lo tiene HU-MEC-TA-DO, ¿viste que aprendí? No es muy difícil, jeje. ¡Ah!, ya dejé review... perdón. No podía antes, pero ahora fui y dejé, así que ya estoy esperando el capítulo 5. ¡Más vale que no demores! Si no me enojo, eh... ojito conmigo que cuando me enojo soy brava. Jaja, no me hagas caso,.. Estoy loca...

Bueno, besitos y suerte.

Asora: ¡Hola! Ah... muchas gracias por la inspiración, de veras que me sirvió. Con respecto a que te gusta que Draco se vengue... a mi me encanta la idea. Ya vas a ver cómo se venga... Muajajaja... y bueno... con la noticia que recibió Snape... un concurso en Beauxbatons, relacionado con su materia... está muy feliz... además ya la hará sufrir a Hermione...

Mejor me callo, siempre termino diciendo todo lo que viene en el fic... Besitos, cuídate.

Yasel: No, no y no. Baggins es mío y de nadie más, que eso te quede muy claro, muy, muy claro. ¿Entendido? Mejor... así me gusta. Jaja...Te veo por el MSN. Besos a montones.

HD Maki: ¡ay por dios...! ¡Qué cosas decís! No soy buena escribiendo... Disculpa por la tardanza... pero bueno... hice lo mejor que pude. Sí, la venganza del rubio será terrible. Con muchas consecuencias... desencadenará muchas cosas... es un punto importante. Considéralo. En fin, muchos besos. Gracias por el review.

Goi Izarra: me alegra que te haya gustado, y también me alegra que estés bien de tu operación. ¿La contraseña? Jeje, a mi también me encantó, no sé, me gusta mucho el vasco... quizás te pida alguna más... Ya veremos ï 


End file.
